Pappy O'Daniel's
Pappy O'Daniel's is a Lovian trademark for pancake flour, syrup and other breakfast foods. The trademark dates to 1992, although Pappy O'Daniel pancake mix debuted in 1984. The company is named after it's founder, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/W._Lee_O'Daniel Wilbert Pappy O'Daniel]. O'Daniel started the company after he won a flour producing factory in a bet. Because the competition in the flour market became too high to maintain productive, O'Daniel sold his excess flour as a ready-made pancake mix in white paper sacks. In 2010 the company was sold to the Harold Food Corporations Holding. The headquarters of the Pappy O'Daniel flour company are in Old Port, Newhaven. The company slogan is "Naturally Pure and Wholesome". Company products This is a list of flour products that are produced and sold by the Pappy O'Daniel's flour company. * Sunshine Wheat Flour: Strong enough to make high-rising yeast breads, yet mellow enough to create tender, flaky pie crusts. Pappy O'Daniel's sunshine wheat flour is the perfect go-to flour for all your baking needs. There also is a 100% organic variant grown using certified organic farming methods and milled to the same high standards as our conventional all-purpose flour. Pappy O'Daniel's is the nationwide top-selling all-purpose flour. * Unbleached Bread Flour: Pappy O'Daniel's unbleached bread flour enables a vigorous rise for all yeast breads, gives whole-grain breads a welcome boost, and thrives under the rigors of mechanical kneading. There also is a Pappy O'Danial's 100% organic bread flour grown using certified organic farming methods and milled to the same high standards as our conventional conventional bread flour. Pappy O'Daniel's is the nationwide top-selling bread flour. * Whole Wheat Flour: Lovia's top-selling whole wheat flour, Pappy O'Daniel's traditional whole wheat flour includes all the nutrition, flavor, and texture of the bran and germ in everything you bake with it. Milled from a single stream of 100% of the hard red spring wheat berry grown in the southern region of Kings. Its fine grind and 14% protein content produce whole-wheat breads with a hearty texture and higher rise. All of our white flours are milled from the innermost heart of the wheat berry, avoiding the dark mineral particles near the bran and germ. The heart of the berry contains the lightest color and the richest, gluten-producing protein. It has the strength to yield high-rising bread dough, yet is mellow enough for tender, flaky piecrusts, moist brownies, and perfect scones. Our flour has all the nutrition of the whole wheat berry, with milder flavor and lighter color – the perfect way to sneak good whole grains into your family’s diet! It bakes very light in texture and it’s the top-selling flour in the nation. Next to our flour assortment we also offer the Pappy O'Daniel's premium mixes, made with select all-natural ingredients. Our premium mixes are like homemade pastry in a box. We’ve sourced top-quality ingredients and put years of Pappy O'Danial's baking expertise into our premium all-natural mixes. Our bakers tested, tasted, and re-tested each mix to ensure its flavor, texture and quality. Category:Trade mark Category:Company